Fooling All Night Long
by Yuu Takahiro
Summary: After hearing Ruki and Reita , Aoi and Uruha think is about time they have their own *little play* on bed


~Once inside Aoi's room~

Instantly Aoi threw the drop dead gorgeous guitarist on to his cold bed. Uruha's face expressed nothing but fear. He can't deny he himself was getting turned on after listening to Reita and Ruki a moment ago. Now he is going to get his own treatment from the other cool guitarist. A click sound came from the door; Uruha knew that now this room belongs to only him and Aoi, and there is nowhere to escape even screaming for help is nothing but a waste of energy. He remembered the first time he forced Reita to fuck him but it didn't work because Reita thinks nothing but Ruki. He was almost burst out in tears when Reita kept moaning Ruki's name.

"What are you thinking, my little angel?" Aoi asked as he already making himself to the soft mattress. "I was thinking about…..Reita..."Uruha's voice turned low with his eyes looking at the blanket. Aoi knew Uruha's little crush on that bassist didn't work as expected. He slipped his hand to touch Uruha's hair and another hand lifted his chin up to make sure that crystal eyes met his. "Just forget about him now, I'm the one you should focus on …" Aoi whispered into his ears which turned the honey blond hair boy blushed at his cheeks. "Aoi …I know you just wanted to comfort me. You don't have to do it ..."Uruha's began to get wet as the clear liquid flow down to his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I do it because I want it …" Aoi gave him a gentle touch on the lips. Uruha's heart once pounded just for Aoi, only for Aoi and no for Reita .What the hell happened? Uruha pushed Aoi away and rubbed his lips with sleeve. "What's the big idea of a sneak kiss ?" Uruha's voice was trembling as he grabbed a pillow and threw right into Aoi's face. Aoi dodged as he moved his ass near to Uruha who was still sitting on his bed. Both shoulders touched. Aoi took the opportunity to place his hand as he pulled Uruha closer to himself. "Know what? I will ask your permission as from now...before I do anything to you…" Aoi said. Uruha widened his eyes as he can't believe what he heard.

Aoi moved his mouth to Uruha's ear. "Can I kiss you?" Aoi hot whisper just got Uruha get more turned on. No one ever ask this nicely just to get a kiss from him. What should he do? Give in? Or Stop Aoi? Choose Uruha…Uruha didn't know what to think as Aoi waited patiently with a smile at his face. "You really can't choose, my dear?" Aoi asked when he saw Uruha started to panic. Aoi pushed Uruha to the bed without warning, Uruha was attacked by surprised, his face was flushed. Aoi's soft lips once again pressed on Uruha. It was a quick kiss; Aoi moved his body up a little and observed that shy boy under him.

"Aoi-kun…" Uruha finally speak up. "Yes, darling?" Aoi answered. Uruha not only give him permission but also requested a French kiss. Aoi smirked as he used his hands glued his waist to Uruha. That soft and warm kiss is one thing that Uruha didn't want to miss, he moved himself more into Aoi's arms. Slowly from pressing against each other's lips, Uruha offered to open his mouth for Aoi when he can't stand the sweet seduced .Both tongues fight for domination, after a minute Uruha just gave up .Aoi swirling his tongue around Uruha's mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Uruha's cheeks were getting hotter and redder when he sniffed the pleasure from Aoi; he kissed back as he nipping and sucking Aoi's lips.

Aoi suddenly broke the pleasure from his lips, only a string of saliva connected both of them. Both of were panting heavily. "Damn ...you such an amazing kisser ..." Aoi commented. Uruha smiled. "They don't call me Devil Kisser for nothing…" Uruha smirked. "Can I touch you tonight?" Aoi asked politely but Uruha didn't even answer and just got up from the bed; he took out his phone from the pocket. "What are you doing?" Aoi was puzzled with Uruha's sudden move.

"I'm telling you loosen my buttons baby ...But you keep frowning, Saying what you going do to me, But I ain't seen nothing" Aoi was caught in surprised when he heard that familiar song playing from the phone. Uruha sang along as he shook his body just to get Aoi's attention. "I'm a sexy mama …Who knows just how to get what I wanna …" Uruha kicked the magazines from the table and sat there. He crooked his finger, motioning Aoi to come forward. Aoi just watched his with a lustful look on the eyes, "You've been saying all the right things all night long, but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off…" Uruha parted his legs wider, showing off his tights to Aoi.

"Come on baby. Loosen up my buttons babe…Loosen up my buttons…" Uruha licked one of his finger just rights in front of Aoi. "Aoi-kun, imagine this is your …dick….I make it wet …" Uruha's words shocked Aoi. "Aoi, then this wet dick will plug in me..." Uruha used his finger swirling around his pants at his sensitive area. Aoi who still sitting on the bed tried to control his own horny side because he wanted to see how much Uruha can do. First attempted to get Aoi here was a failure; but not a total failure when Aoi already half hard.

"Baby boy ...You stay on my mind …Fulfill my fantasies ….I think about you all the time …I see you in my dreams…." Uruha sang as he stood on the table. Aoi gulped hard as Uruha shook his ass when he follows the rhythm. Slowly his hands began to touch his own body, Aoi almost pop out his eyes and dropped his jaws. "Aoi…Aoi…." the hottest moan Aoi ever heard, Uruha closed his eyes to focus and planning how can he persuade Aoi to come over here near the table.

Display his ass to Aoi, Uruha only willing to whore himself just for the other guitarist. "Every time I close my eyes, it's like everyone left but you and me… In our world, the music is the sun, the dance floor become the sea…." Uruha sang as he kept shaking in front of the blushing Aoi. Uruha felt hornier as he knew Aoi's lustful eyes kept watching him. Uruha played with his own hair and his ass finally settled down once again on the table. "Come on Aoi…my little filthy ass need to be spank…" Uruha gave Aoi a seductive smile. Finally Aoi can't help it; he stepped forward to the table. "I swear I'm gonna attack you, if you keep singing and show me that sexy dance of yours …" he whispered with him grabbing the honey blond hair to face him. Uruha smirked.

When Aoi released his hair, Uruha stood up and crashed their lips together. Broke the kiss within seconds, he push some buttons at his phone. "I love to love you baby…" his hot voice resonating up to Aoi's ear caught Aoi shivered. "I'm feeling sexy…I wanna hear you say my name...boy...If you can reach me …You can feel my burning flame ..." this time Uruha putting his effort to get Aoi horny enough. "Tonight, I will be your naughty boy ...We're gonna turned this party on, I know you want my body…." Uruha whispered. "That's it, Uruha …you're too damn sexy …you will regret for enticing me like this…." Aoi said as he carried Uruha to the bed. "Aoi-kun…" Uruha volunteered to spread his legs wide. Aoi smiled. Aoi started to 'unwrap' Uruha. "Ehh? No undergarments? You dare come to work without it?" Aoi was shocked as he removed Uruha's pants. "Nobody would notice unless he personally wants to explore inside my pants …" Uruha replied. Aoi giggled. "I love exploration …" Aoi whispered as his hands already stroking that throbbing member.

"You want to be spank?" Aoi asked. Uruha nodded with his heart pounding like crazy. Squeezing Uruha's ass cheeks does turned him on more even thought little tears collected in his eyes. "It hurt …" Uruha said, but despite his words, his damn hips trembling with desire want to get spank. "Misbehaving boy like you need to be punish ..." he pitched the round ass again got Uruha moaned. The spot where Aoi touched were felt like burning flame and turning pink. "Ahh…."Uruha groaned compose a nice melody to Aoi's ears. Aoi pulled Uruha towards him, slowly pushing the fabric away from Uruha, now leaving a stark naked perfectly good skin boy served in front of him.

"Ahh…ah…" Uruha shut his eyes tight when his sensitive skin was covered with saliva down with lots of love marks. "Now this is my territory …no else are to have you…" "Yes …I only belong to Aoi-kun now ..." Uruha replied. Aoi's fingertips ran down to his hard nipples. "I think they are begging me to play with them…" Aoi smirked as he toyed with the tips of his tongue, only a little tease already making Uruha's thighs trembling. Aoi smile evilly as his hand began to rubbing in his smexy thighs. Uruha's loved that huge warm hand gave him a continuous massage in between his legs. Arched his back when Aoi trailing his mouth down to his belly. "Seem to me, your enjoying this …" Aoi wanton smirked as he slowly moved his right hand down to his sensitive spot.

Uruha quickly closed his legs and trapped Aoi's hand in between his legs. Aoi laughed got Uruha feeling more embarrassing. "Are you scared?" Aoi gave a hint to Uruha to spear his legs. "I'm not!" Uruha slightly released Aoi's warm palm at his member. By force, Aoi pushed his legs to open wider this time. Uruha had his head filled with shy, embarrassed and joy feeling all mixed up. "What are you doing?" Uruha asked. "Isn't this obvious, I'm going to give you a blowjob …" evil smile appeared on his face got Uruha gulped harder. His heart was jumping like crazy as this would be the first time he will receive a man's mouth in between his thighs.

"But...but I never give you permission to do it …" Uruha said. "Oh sorry ...I thought you gave me permission to taste you ..." Aoi said as he licked Uruha's thighs. Uruha was so turned on by this but he tried to protest his dirty mind that hollered wanted to have Aoi's mouth melt his dick. Aoi leaned to Uruha's right ear. "So when will you let me taste that beautiful cock of yours?"Aoi asked. Suddenly, Uruha just realized something; he never had his jaws over a man's dick too. Last time he would almost success to have Reita's but they were caught red handed as someone busted in the room after hearing Reita moaning Ruki's name. "After I suck you off…." Uruha answered got Aoi chuckled and he moved backward.

Aoi sat in between his own pillows, "Come here, baby ~" he spread slightly while patting at his thigh. Uruha climbed and circled his arms around Aoi's neck. "What a good boy ..." Aoi patted Uruha head. "I'm not your puppy!" Uruha pouted with his ducky lips. "And you know that's a lie …my cute puppy…."Aoi's whisper tickled his ear. Uruha nodded as he slowly stripped Aoi's clothes, want him to be as naked as himself. Now, the only thing left untouched was Aoi's boxer. Uruha swallowed his own saliva with his shaky hand tried to reach Aoi's boxer. "Do it slowly if you're scared …" Aoi whispered as his sight concentrated on the pretty boy sitting at his lap. "Sh-shut up. I'm not afraid …" Uruha lowered his shaky hands to Aoi's private part.

Pulling the boxer down slowly, Uruha met that delicious looking hard dick seducing him for a mouth fuck. "Wow, is huge …." Aoi chuckled when he saw Uruha was amazed by his manhood. "What? Never see a huge cock before?" Aoi asked. "Honestly I never ..." Aoi giggled as he continues to ask. "How about Reita's?" Uruha shook his head. "His is smaller compared to yours …" Aoi kept laughing loudly and almost dropped from his bed when he heard that. "Then how about measure mine with your mouth?" Aoi pressed his index finger at Uruha's lips. Uruha nodded like a good boy.

Lower himself meeting his lips with the tips of the brunette's member, he began to exit his tongue to give some licks. The sticky muscle made Aoi expel some cute sound as a sign of excitement. He touched the twitching balls as he licked his shaft. "Oh god…" Aoi murmured himself when Uruha dragged his flat tongue across the tips. A moan escaped its way out of Uruha, the taste was head-spinning, such strong flavor. He was so turned on by just having Uruha in between his shivering thighs. Moving his mouth away from the cock, he tried to grab some air and continue to lick the head. Aoi shut his eyes tight and kept calling for Uruha's name with barely a whisper, more like panting.

Having the hot mouth sucking the whole shaft, Aoi seem to addict to this drug. He thrust his hips up a little, enough to make Uruha gagged instantly and pulled away. He coughed. "Aoi ...you meanie ...are you trying to kill me with your cock?" Uruha's voice now more feminine then ever and caught Aoi more excited. "I thought you love my healthy cock …" Aoi tried to joke. "Baka ….you also make me chocked with it …" Uruha complained with his eyebrows all curved up. "Gomen ne….Uru-chan…" Aoi whispered. "Is ok, Aoi-kun, just be gentler ...you know I'm a zero experience boy …" Uruha replied before he dive his head down in between Aoi's legs again. "Pfft ..." Aoi smirked when he heard Uruha said that. Uruha slide his tongue kept Aoi's cock in his abused mouth.

Uruha let more moans running out his throat when he came swallowing his cock down. The honey blond rubbed his hair against the sensitive fair skin. Uruha's tongue kept swirling viciously at his red tip. Groaned, he could felt the pleasure and extraordinary taste. Aoi gasped and licking his lips. Bobbed his head up and down, Aoi groaned with his hand clutching at Uruha's hair. All the sensation build inside Aoi almost made Aoi soaked himself with his own hot liquid. "Uru…ha…" calling his name with his eyes still shut tight, he tried to stop Uruha from making him explode .No way he want to cum before this virgin boy , who still won't let go his dick. "EN-enough…" Aoi demeaned with a low groan. Instantly, Uruha departed from Aoi' cock. "Why? You don't like it?" Uruha asked with his palm still holding Aoi's cover with saliva crown jewel. "I can't stand it anymore…..I want to fuck your pussy ..." Aoi's stimulation had hit ecstasy level and he climbed up with his strong arm, Uruha was pinned helplessly under him. "Make me crawl to work tomorrow …." Uruha whispered.

Crushing their soft juicy lips together, Aoi didn't miss extend Uruha's legs by pressing them down, exhibited his pretty ass and cock right in front of him. "A-Aoi...kun…." he could felt the finger , yes right , a finger making its way into his twitching hole . "Fuck...your hole sucking my finger for good ..." Aoi was exhilarated with Uruha's responded against his active index finger. Where it is ? Where is the spot ? Aoi dug his finger deeper caught Uruha moaned louder with his ten fingers grabbing the bed sheet and sweats all over him. "Ahh….." Aoi smirked when he heard that sweet voice. "So this is the spot huh?" Aoi pressed his finger deeper, Uruha wanted to scream but only cute squeaky voice came out of him. Uruha was totally had his mind blur with the feeling of pain and pleasure.

Drug, he wanted more, more than he can ask. "A...A...a…Aoi…" Uruha tried so hard to pick the right word to call. "Yes baby?" Aoi replied. "Please …enter me…I want it …" these precious words made Aoi changed his mind to only tease him with finger. "So, you want something thick and fat in here?" feeling Aoi's hot breath hitting at his ear. Shameless, he nodded. "I want ...my pussy to be pleased….." Uruha was talking like that time he went drunk at his 29th birthday party. "I'm glad to please you, my princess ..." Aoi had something in mind. He searched for his belt. "What are you doing, Aoi-kun?"

Humming, "Hold still, princess..." within seconds Uruha can't move both of his hands. "Now, just witness how I make love to you…" Uruha's beautiful eyes reflected Aoi's handsome face with his cheeks going all red. His blood was rushing through his veins along with his heart pumped with great speed which he never experienced it with other guys before, not even Reita, only Aoi. "You're falling for Aoi…" a voice kept repeating itself in Uruha's head. Brushing his cock right at the hungry entrance already made Uruha moaned. Slowly, it finds its way at that hungry hole. Crimson liquid flowed right from his hole and coated on the member.

"Ahhhhhh…ahhhhhhhh …" screamed from the top of his lungs with tears running down his cheeks. His hips jerked away, "Ittai…."Uruha had his thighs trembling as a sign to how much pain he received. His toes were all curled up and his hands were unable to scratch on anything. "You can't even bared a little pain?" this question triggered Uruha's eardrums. "I can ...I'm not a coward…." Uruha answered. "Then I'm glad ...I will go faster…" Wrapped his fingers around Uruha's member and began slowly pump it to assure Uruha pay less attention to his burning hole. This attempting sensation made Uruha felt his member started to melt inside Aoi's hands.

"Damn tight... Loosen up a little …" his inexperienced hole just kept sucking Aoi. Aoi growled. Uruha cried and bit his own lips as Aoi increased his speed with every thrust, it went hard and wild."Relax Uru-chan…" Aoi tried to persuade. "I-I will try..." Uruha didn't even know what to do but he doesn't want everything to stop, he just tried to calm down. Seriously who can stay calm in this situation? All the tense muscle inside him squeezed Aoi so much, making Aoi can't decide to hate it or love it. Slowly Uruha could felt the speed decreasing, Aoi isn't tired but he tried to give Uruha time to slowly get used to it. "A-Aoi-kun …."He breathed the name lustfully. He felt the red tip pressed harshly at his prostate made his head blur with pleasure, everything was great, he didn't ever felt regret even Reita is not his first man.

Whimpered, "Wow, your ass sucking me good …." Aoi squeezing the soft ass cheek as he spoke made Uruha shrieked. Slid it out slowly using Uruha's blood and slammed it hard into Uruha. Yelled out of his lungs, he didn't even care if someone might hear it .His inexperienced entrance kept received the hard treatment. "Uru-chan, are your getting used to it?" Aoi asked as he slammed harder. Feeling all tired; Uruha didn't even have the energy to answer. He just blinked his eyes. "Great …" Aoi saw the twinkling eyes.

Lifted both of Uruha's legs right above his shoulders made Uruha starting to build nervousness inside him. Aoi began to move his hips, slide it in and out, Uruha followed his rhythm. Uruha cried out and tried to move the foreign thing inside of him, finally released shooting it at Aoi's naked abdomen. "Mmm…you finally cum, my zero experience boy …" Aoi's chuckled filled the whole room. He was ashamed, his face flushed hot, he is lying if he said he hated this. Tears gathered around his eyes, he could felt his body was burnt in flame.

Suddenly, Aoi could felt Uruha to relax a little. "You're feeling it?" "Hai…I loved it …" Uruha moaned. Aoi lifted his chin up, pressing the lips and tasting his saliva. "A-Aoi-kun…." Uruha called. "Go faster ...go faster…" Uruha said softly. Aoi smirked and planted a kiss at his cheek. He increased his speed, produced more moans from Uruha. He liking it, feeling the warm inside the wall drives him crazy. The thrust go faster than ever, Uruha kept moaning his boyfriend's name.

Aoi pulled it all out for a sudden. Uruha felt the chill running down his spine. Aoi help turned Uruha around, facing his wet ass towards Aoi. "Aoi-kun….." he knew what will happen; his cheeks were instantly heat up. "Prepare yourself…" Aoi warmth whisper ran through Uruha's ear. He unable to fight this strong seducer, he can only is in his mercy, hoping Aoi will be gentle to him. Positioning himself again right between the guitarist's legs, he purred Uruha's name. "Aoi-kun…please gentler with me …" with all the excitement of dominating the man he always wants to be with, Aoi didn't even listen to Uruha.

SLAM! His scream volume now beat that time when he screamed for their concert. His limbs were weakening; his boyfriend probably will send him to heaven if he goes slamming this hard again. With his head a little dizzy, his fright about accepting Aoi inside him was almost eraser. Pleasure beats Fear .Forgetting about this is first time Uruha been 'ride' like this, he plugged entirely inside Uruha without hesitation. Pump it up and down, Uruha almost lose his voice after all the screaming, his body wiggled when the thrust came in fast pace, he can't explained how much pain he received , but he was more concern with how much pleasure he gained . "Uru-chan…" Aoi called. "I think…is time for me …" Uruha wanted to see Aoi's beautiful face when he released, too bad his face is facing the pillows. "Just …release then…" Uruha allowed his dick juice to be shot inside of him. Aoi nodded with a smirk and crooked his eyebrow. Moaned, Aoi filling Uruha up with his milk.

Aoi turned Uruha around, look into his pretty eyes. Look to his bruise wrist, Aoi quickly unbuckled his belt from Uruha. Once he was released, he slowly leaned to Aoi's hug, quickly touched their lips together. Eyeballs almost pop out from the surprised kiss. Licked his tender lips, no words to describe the softness and sweetness of it, its amazing. Aoi slowly kissing Uruha back , open their mouth , battled each other's tongue , only string of saliva connected when they parted away to breath . Stared into each other's eyes, both hearts pounded faster. "I love you Uru-chan…." Aoi whispered, "Show it to me …." Uruha whispered back." How you want me to it?" smirk appeared on Aoi's face. Using his legs captured the raven's waist, "I want a second round….."This just get Aoi turned on by ten fold. "My naughty angel…."Aoi getting closer and closer till their lips glued together again.

~Next morning~  
"Put me down, Aoi…is embarrassing…." Uruha was blushing when his boyfriend carried him in bridal style towards the office where they suppose to have their meeting. Not far from them, they saw Reita carried Ruki walked towards the office too. "Guess Ruki and Reita have a great night too…." Uruha chuckled. "Know what? I think after the meeting, I want to fool around with you…" Aoi whispered. "A-Aoi…pervy…" Uruha's blush got worse and tried to hide his full flesh red face. When they walked into the room, they were shocked when they saw a naked Kai was still sleeping covered with a men's coat . "Not Kai too..."


End file.
